Talk:Hyperion class
Did a search for this ship and found this page. I don't know if you guys realize the Hyperion is already an actual class of ship in Star Trek. So you need to change the name to something not taken. It's actually a scout ship, somewhat smaller than the Defiant, and is around in the 24th century, not the 28th. Hey guys So, what do think? I know its still overpowered some: Any1 got suggestions on how to improve the design? The Designer 03:58, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I know, I know, I know. I have committed the heresy of thinking a ship from another series looked cool and modified it into a new Trek class I rationalize it as an extension of the Defiant-Class The designers would want a ship with Defiant's small target, but a Sovereign's firepower The Designer Wakachukie 14:32, 24 October 2008 (UTC) So, I finally finished sectioning up the beast This will let you jump to the part you are most knowledgeable about and not worry about sifting through the rest! This is still technically in work, but I am essentially done and am just adding links and paragraphs now while slowly moving the data to new pages as I make them. The Designer Wakachukie 00:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Battlecruiser? My ships, the , are "battleships", and yours and "battlecruisers". There isn't a page for either of them yet, but which do you prefer? Surely they can go into the same category. :Technically its a size difference. Battleships are supposed to be just under carriers in size terms while battlecruisers are barely larger than corvettes. I really am done with the Hyperion and so feel free to copy tech/ships over for your stuff. The is my 'current' item to be followed by are write of the Worldship + the new low-tech BBGN(X). I'm going through your article and shortening it. Don't panic - I'm making it a bit like this article, as in giving it plenty of hyperlinks to other articles, which will include different sections of this page. OK, that sounds a bit confusing to even me... put it this way. I'll copy the entire text and save it on my computer, then begin editing, so if anything goes wrong at least I have a copy of it. Here goes... Dave 10:59, 18 November 2008 (UTC) GAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ITS ALL GONE!!!!! KEEP YOUR COPY'' in case something goes wrong!'' How much new data was lost??? My drive was unique, my armor and shields were unique, my weapon system was unique - and where did my rooms disappear too? Okay, calm down, stop hyperventilating. I'll look over it again and take a second look. Wakachukie 18:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :It is all there, I didn't take any text out. I edited it a little bit in terms of paragraphs but the text is on the main page and the three links (Technical Info, Departments and Mission Objectives) have everything else. I've got a saved copy of the original, don't worry! Dave 18:15, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry for over-reacting; and thanks for splitting it up for me! You have any ideas on how to further super-power my {class|Legacy}}? :No problem. :D I'll have a look at Legacy class, but I'm going to finish the starship sections tonight as well. Dave 18:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) This is funny. Rift Fleet 18:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC)